


Kitty Fluff

by SleepyAlecLightwood



Category: Lady Midnight, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddle, Kisses, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Tired Ty, they need to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyAlecLightwood/pseuds/SleepyAlecLightwood
Summary: 'C'mere you can sit in my lap till I'm done working' Maybe a couple Kitty kisses. Ty and Kit.





	Kitty Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liamdunbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdunbear/gifts).



> Thank you so much for the prompt @KittynewOTP! I hope it is what you wanted! Please comment and like. I hope you enjoy!

The wind blew through the open windows of the Los Angeles Institute, the soft whistling of the wind reaching the institute’s library where Kit Rook, the famous “lost Herondale” was studying the runes out of the Gray Book. 

For hours, Kit had been sitting at a large oak table, trying to absorb the information Diana was seemingly forcing upon him. However, he was hardly able to focus on the task he was issued, his mind wandering to his father, why the hell he was here and a certain grey eyed boy who he just couldn’t get out of his head. 

Kit sighed in frustration, digging his fingers in his blond hair, shutting his eyes tightly. He wished to block out the world, something he hasn’t thought of doing as much since the grey eyed twin forced his way into Kit’s life. 

Not that Kit was complaining.

Kit’s thoughts wondered off yet again, thinking of Ty. About the boy’s curiosity and intelligence. How his bright, beautiful grey eyes carried out his emotions. Kit’s biggest victory while being at the institute was developing the ability to read Ty’s emotion through his eyes and body language.

‘I’m so fucking whipped.’ Kit thought to himself, a smile playing at his lips. 

Kit was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the soft, almost inaudible sound of footsteps in the room. He looked up, his hands moving to the dagger inside his boot out of habit. 

“Your reflexes are improving.” A thoughtful voice stated behind him. 

Kit visibly relaxed at the familiar voice, turning in the uncomfortable chair to face the grey eyed boy. His eyes met the curious, tired gaze of Ty Blackthorn.

Ty quickly moved his gaze away from Kit’s.

“What are you doing up?” Kit whispered. He knew it had been hours since he first entered the library, and that had been a little bit past 10:00 PM. 

He would have been done much earlier, but instead of learning the runes, he had explored the weapons room, trying to find the most valuable daggers and seraph blades to take when he runs ways from the institute.

He forgot all about that plan when he saw the defeated looking shadowhunter in front of him. 

“I’m trying to solve a mystery from the Sherlock Holmes books before I get to the ending, but my brain just...” Ty started quickly, struggling to explain himself. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Kit responded quietly, trying not to fall back into his awkward tendencies. 

“Can I sleep with you again tonight?” Ty asked shyly, keeping his eyes on the floor, his hands moving at his sides restlessly. 

For the past few nights, Ty had come to kit during the night, waking up to nightmares or simply because his own thoughts would work against his conscience. 

“Oh, yeah. Um I have a few more runes to get through, but after that we can get to bed.” Kit said softly, noticing how the tension in Ty’s body remained. 

“Come here, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.” Kit said softly, a tone that he only ever used with Ty. 

Ty hesitated, his eyes moving around the library before he slowly walked over to Kit, who was waiting for him with open arms. 

“Come on, you can help me study the runes.” Kit said softly, slowly reaching out to touch Ty’s wrist. Before he touched Ty however, he looked up at Ty for permission.

Ty smiled slightly and nodded. Kit flashed a smile, that famous Herondale smile that seemed to be passed down from generation to generation. He wrapped his hand around Ty’s wrist gently, carefully pulling him down onto his lap. 

Kit didn’t miss how Ty’s face turned a light shade of red, he could feel his own face heating up as well.

Ty leaned his cheek on Kit’s shoulder, pointing out the different runes and what they mean, trying to come up with ways for Kit to remember. 

“Well, this one is the Iratze, the rune of heali...” Ty started, his voice trailing off when he noticed that Kit wasn’t paying attention to his words, but was staring down at Ty instead, a large smile on his face. 

“What are you staring at?” Ty blushed, looking down at his hands.

“You are beautiful.” Kit blurted out, surprising both Ty and himself. Not once did he ever think he would be the one to refer to another guy as ‘beautiful’, but in that moment, in every moment, it was almost the perfect word to describe Ty.

Kit didn’t think he would ever find the right word to describe Ty Blackthorn. 

Ty laughed awkwardly, looking up at Kit, but expertly never met the blond’s gaze. Kit looked down at Ty with something along the lines of adoration and possibly love, but they would worry about that later. 

A silence formed between them. It was neither an awkward or comfort silence, but it was a silence that pulled them closer to each other, like Sherlock to a mystery or an alleged crook to a priceless artifact. 

The silence was broken by Ty’s shaky breath against Kit’s lips, bitten, rough lips meeting warm, smooth ones.

It may sound unappealing to others, but it was a perfect mix for both Ty and Kit.  
The Gray book was soon forgotten and night soon turned to day.

\---

It was Diana who found the pair the next morning, curled up against each other on one of the library’s small couches. She noticed the open book on the table and smiled softly, shaking her head fondly. 

She carefully walked up to the couch, trying not to startle the two sleeping boys. She noticed how their hands were intertwined and how the tension from the night before seemed to have bled from their bodies. 

Careful not to wake Ty, she reached over and gently shook Kit’s shoulder, waking the boy up. 

Kit raised and eyebrow and then blushed at the position he was in. He opened his mouth to say something, to explain probably, but Diana cut him off. 

“Treat Ty well, it will be a rough road ahead.” She whispered softly, brushing the hair out Kit’s eyes gently, offering him a smile. 

Kit nodded slightly and wrapped his arm around Ty tighter. “I promise, but be careful, you’re going to wake him up.” He responded, trying to stay as quiet as possible. 

Diana laughed quietly and left the room, worried for both Ty and Kit. The Clave had become a bit more accepting of the LGBTQ+ community over the past few years, thanks to Magnus and Alec, along with the others who fought to be with who they loved, but there was still a lot more to improve throughout the Shadow World. All Diana knew was that the Blackthorns and herself would be there for Ty and Kit. 

After all, Lex malla, lex nulla.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
